1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device and method to attach objects, such as photos and paper sheets, to a frame or other surface of a video monitor, laptop or other display screen, or framed article, such as a mirror. The device removably holds such objects against a surface without damage to the surface or the objects.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Note and memo boards are known for home and office use. Most of these boards are permanently affixed to a wall surface or comprise a discrete surface of office furniture or an office cubicle. A user may tack or tape notes or photographs or paper sheets to the board for display. Either attachment method mars or damages the photographs or paper sheets. Moreover, such boards generally are not proximate a video display or screen of a computer.
Some note boards have been adapted to fit on or around computer monitors or video displays. U.S. published patent application No. 2004/0227048 A1, for example, shows a monitor frame adhesively attached with hook and loop fasteners to an outer surface of a computer monitor. The frame includes recessed pockets for receiving photographs. As another example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,478,282 discloses a device for holding photographs against the front outer surface of a video monitor. The device has side and bottom edges that are securely attached with hook and loop fasteners to a surface of the monitor. See also U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,412,744; 5,620,162; 6,286,800; and 5,533,702. Each of these devices requires separate fasteners or hinge means to hold a display device to the monitor. Such fasteners or hinges can be difficult to remove and may leave permanent markings that mar the video monitor surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,678,792 proposes a flexible, lengthwise deformable band that may be extended around the perimeter of an appliance, such as a microwave oven. A central slot or channel is cut lengthwise into the band. Photographs or other sheets are inserted into the channel. The band may be a continuous stretchable band or may be a length of material having ends adjustably attachable to one another, such as with hook and loop fasteners. The objects, photographs or sheets are held in place in the channel because the band material creates frictional contact with the objects and with the perimeter of the appliance. Without the channel, the objects, photographs or sheets would not be held to be visible to a user from the front of the appliance. See also U.S. Pat. No. 5,890,603.
Other bands that extend around the perimeter of an appliance or display screen are shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. D469,100 S and 5,664,673. The storage device shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,664,673 is a belt that is stretched around the top, sides and bottom of a computer monitor. The outfacing surface of such belt may comprise the loop portion material of a hook and loop fastener. Pockets are releasably mounted to the belt material to hold objects. To facilitate positioning an object viewable from the front of the monitor, a front plate that has a pocket must be installed.
Heretofore, all of the band-type mounting and display systems have wrapped around the perimeter of a monitor or appliance, and require separate attachment mechanisms to hold photographs, objects or paper sheets for display from the front of the monitor.
More and more computer users now opt for flat screen computer monitors, which do not have suitable perimeter structure to receive the prior art bands. Alternatively, computer users have laptop computers that have screens integral in the top cover of the laptop casing. Such laptops cannot accommodate the prior art band devices.
The industry continues to seek a display device that is easy to install and easy to remove, and that does not mar or damage objects to be displayed or the computer display screen with which it is used.